Addiction
by cutehoney
Summary: This is a sequal to Computer Genius. Ash continues to go online..but now he can't stop looking at hentai..Then he figures out Misty and Brock got into the act.....hehe


{OK: This is a sequal to "Computer Genius".....Addiction. Same old crap...I don't own pokemon....OR a hentai site. And If Misty and Brock REALLY have part time jobs as hentai models...I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!! And I wanna give my regards to "Ranko Ketchum" for the idea! Thanx! ^_^}  
  
{Ash is on his computer..as usual, talking to an old friend..Todd (or as others know him "Snap". I call him Todd...}  
  
AshKetchum2000: i found out what hentai is... its not good  
  
CameraDude76: Well, I've known..i coulda told u  
  
AshKetchum2000: yeah..but i found out the hard way  
  
CameraDude76: either way its bad...  
  
AshKetchum2000: i g2g...dinner bye  
  
CameraDude76: Bye  
  
AshKetchum2000 has signed off-  
------------------------------  
  
Ash: Mom..can I ask you something..  
  
Ash's Mom: Yes, Is there something wrong with the food? I made your favorite...  
  
Ash: Its not that..I mean..well..whats a sperm? And..and why is it bad to say the word sex in front of Misty? And.. "PMS"? Whats up with that? Whats it stand for?  
  
Ash's Mom: O_O ASH GO UPSTAIRS!! THERE WILL BE NO...umm..FOUL WORDS AT THE DINNER TABLE! YOUR NOT GETTING ANY DINNER!  
  
Ash: But..but..  
  
Ash's Mom: GOOO!!  
-----------------  
  
Ash: :is on the computer:: Theres nothing to do..I'm soo bored..and hungry. Guess..I'll go to bed..  
  
{Ash goes to bed but can't fall asleep. Its about 3:00 in the morning and he gets out of bed and turns the computer on::  
  
Ash: Wonder If Todds on...darn he got off. I'm bored..{note: "I'm bored" means I wanna see hentai}...::looks through websites and comes across hentai:: I'm not gonnma click..I'm not gonna click..::clicks:: I CLICKED!!! x_x  
  
{The next morning}  
  
Ash's Mom: Ash, honey are you awake?   
  
Ash: zzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZz::is asleep with the covers all....smoosh on him and part on the floor::  
  
Ash's Mom: I'll let him sleep..::walks over to the bed and pulls the covers on him and notices Ash holding something..Suspicious..she lifts the covers to see him holding that BIG Snorlax doll over his crotch area::  
OH MY GOD! ASH WAKE UP!! ::grabs the sheets off him and he falls off the bed::  
  
Ash: HEY! What was that- Hi mom..  
  
Ash's Mom: GET DRESSED! WE'RE GOING OUT!!   
  
Ash: Were are we going?  
  
Ash's Mom: TO TAKE YOU TO A COUNCILING CLASS!!  
  
Ash: ???WHY??  
  
Ash's Mom: ::holds up Snorlax doll:: THIS IS WHY!!  
  
Ash: ....oh..that..heh...::sweatdrop::  
---------------------------------------  
  
{So, Ash is taken to counciling classes for his "perverted boyish nature." After about 3 weeks, 2 days and at least 4 minutes he was healed!}  
  
Ash: ::Walks out of counciling building:: I'm reborn!! I'm a new boy!! Hello tree!! ::hugs a tree:: Hello dog! ::hugs some old ladies dog:: Hello Mom!::hugs his mom:::  
  
Ash's Mom: Ash! Your ok!  
  
Ash: I love you, Mom..  
  
Ash's Mom: Hey! ::points across the street at Misty And Brock:: Look who it is!  
  
Ash: ::runs to them:: Misty!! Brock!! HIIIIIIII  
  
Misty: ::holding Pikachu:: Hi Ash.  
  
Pikachu: Pika pi!! ::jumps into Ash's arms::  
  
Ash: Pikachu!! ::hugs it:: I'm all better now!  
  
Brock: ::eats a taco:: Better? From what?  
  
Ash's Mom: Its..a long story..  
  
Misty: Brock what time is it?  
  
Brock: ::looks at watch:: Your right.. Excuse us Mrs. Ketchum. We have to go out.  
  
Misty: There holding a party for Gym Leaders! And I'm going to see my sisters there!   
  
Brock: I'll see ya!  
  
Ash: Bye guys! :: walks with his mom:: Were are they really going? I don't think theres a party..  
  
Ash's Mom: Ash, stop that. Don't you trust your friends?  
  
Ash: Yeah.. your right.. I was just asking..because::turns around:: They went that way when....theres a sing pointing ::points the other way:: that says Pokemon Gym Leaders Festival..  
  
Ash's Mom: ::turns red:: Well...I guess they got lost lets go home..::drags Ash into car and drives away::  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CameraDude76: so how u been? i heard about the council classes..  
  
AshKetchum2000: i'm fine..i'm back to normal! ^_^  
  
CameraDude76: OMG ASH LOOK AT THIS!! ::sends ash a link to a hentai site::  
  
AshKetchum2000: no....its hentai..i cant  
  
CameraDude76: BUT MISTY IS ON IT!! AND SO IS BROCK!!   
  
AshKetchum2000: ::clicks link:: no their..OMG THEY ARE AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
AshKetchum2000 has signed off-  
------------------------------  
  
{Ash's Mom walks into Ash's room}  
  
Ash's Mom: Ash..its time for bed...OH MY GOSH!!  
  
Ash: MOM MISTY IS ON THIS SITE!!  
  
Ash's Mom: ASH I TOLD YOU NOT TO- WHAT?? MISTY!?? LET ME SEE ::looks on site with Ash: OH MY..AND BROCK!  
  
Ash: SEE I TOLD YOU!  
  
Ash's Mom: I...I'm so sorry..forgive me..  
  
Ash: WHOA MISTY AND BROCK TOGETHER!! What are they doing? Why is he on top of her?  
  
Ash's Mom: ASHHH!!!! ::grabs mouse and exits site::  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
{Well, the story ends about here.}  
  
EPILOGE:  
  
Ash got over his hentai addiction with toy stuffed animals and his computer being burned in front of his eyes. Misty and Brock we're caught by Ash and his mother in a Porn Studio and sent to Counceling Classes. Ash's Mother helped all of them to over come their hentai addictions and they all lived happily ever after.....  
  
  
  
  



End file.
